An Eygptians Mystery
by Air Ishtar
Summary: FINISHED Back in Ancient Egypt, A Tomb-Robber had a daughter. He had no idea who the mother was, only that she was living in the Pharaoh’s Presence. It was between Mai, Shizuka, or Isis. TRBakura? (NOT OC) RR
1. The TombRobber's Daughter

An Egyptians Mystery  
  
Disclaimer : Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I do own OC though.  
  
Summary : Back in Ancient Egypt, A Tomb-Robber had a daughter. He had no idea who the mother was, only that she was living in the Pharaoh's Presence. It was between Mai, Shizuka, or Isis. TRBakura/? (NOT OC) R/R  
  
PG-13  
  
Romance/Humor  
  
Ancient Egyptians :  
  
Yami - Pharaoh ( Yami/Pharaoh )  
  
Joey - Peasant ( Jou )  
  
Tristan - Slave ( Honda )  
  
Tea - Hand-Maiden ( Anzu )  
  
Seto - Highest Priest/Priest of the Rod ( Set/High Priest )  
  
Ishizu - Priestess of the Tauk ( Isis )  
  
Malik - Brother to Isis ( Malik )  
  
Mai - Apprentice to Set ( Mai )  
  
Serenity - Chef ^^ (Shizuka)  
  
Shaadii - Priest of the Anhk ( Shaadii )  
  
Odeon - Soldier ( Odeon )  
  
Bakura - Tomb-Robber ( Bakura/Tomb-Robber )  
  
Bakura's Daughter - Tomb-Robber's Daughter ( Ashi/Tomb-Raider )  
  
Note : No Flames, I don't real Malik/Anzu, Joey/Mai, or Serenity/Seto. If you wish me to read you're story and has one of those couples, I'm sorry, but I won't read it.  
  
WARNING : THIS STORY CONTAINS AN OC.  
  
-+.*Chapter 1*.+-  
  
-+.*The Tomb Robber's Daughter*.+-  
  
Bakura looked out to the setting sun across the horizon. The dust and sand of the hot deserts lightly waved through the air. He grinned. Soon enough it would be night, and time for him to go on his nightly rounds of robbing. "Father. . ." He turned around. Standing there was a young girl with short silver hair. She had tan skin and purple eyes. She blinked for a moment, then continued her sentence. "Will you allow me to go with you tonight?" Bakura looked back out to the setting sun once more. "Will you get caught?" The girl shook her head. "No, sir." Bakura grinned. "Then you may come, Ashi."  
  
Ashi smiled. "I thank you, father." Bakura turned around to her once more. "The sun is about to set. Prepare yourself and the bags. We're going to have a feast tonight." He grinned to himself, leaving the opening and heading back into their little "Home." He grabbed his red cloak with white hood and put it on, glancing out once more. His daughter tapped his shoulder, two empty bags slung over her shoulder, while wearing a purple cloak with a white hood. He smiled to her. "You're speed is growing, Ashi. Soon enough you will be as quick as me."  
  
-+.*Inside the Palace*.+-  
  
Yami, the Pharaoh looked around. It had been an hour since he had ordered his meal for the night, yet it was not there. He saw a young hand-maiden cleaning one of the stone tablets. He knew which one it was. Anzu, the best hand-maiden in his palace. "Anzu." The hand-maiden jumped. She turned around to face the Pharaoh. "Yes, great Pharaoh?" Yami looked to the hall. "Could you go and find out where my dinner is?" Anzu nodded. She walked down the hall and disappeared from sight.  
  
Just as Anzu left, Set and Mai walked in. Mai was new around the palace. She was Set's apprentice. Only had 3 weeks passed since she arrived. She was listening to Set speak to her, every word put into a safe spot in her mind. The two stopped. Set looked up to Yami. Yami looked to him, a dull expression upon his face. Set looked away. He walked off, leaving Mai in the Pharaoh's presence.  
  
"Mai." Mai looked to Yami. "Yes, Pharaoh?" Yami looked to the hall to see if Anzu had returned. "Come up here." Mai blinked. Never had anyone been asked to come up to the Pharaoh. "Uh. . ." She slowly walked up to him.  
  
As soon as she was close enough to see his face, he stopped her. "You're becoming a priest, am I correct?" She nodded. "Tonight, I want you to guard the sacred chamber of the millennium eye and scale. The Tomb-Robber will come for those items. Protect them carefully." Mai lightly nodded. "You may go." She nodded again before scurrying off after Set.  
  
-+.*Near The Palace, But Still In a Desert*.+-  
  
"There must be some reason why I haven't got a mother." Bakura looked to the girl. "A Mystery to both you and I." The girl stopped. "You don't know who my mother is?! How couldn't you know?" Bakura kept walking, not waiting for his daughter. "She left you outside my door when I was out." The girl began walking again. "Well, why don't you know? I mean, you did have to make her pregnant after all." Bakura sighed. "Drunk, my child. I was drunk." He kept walking, Ashi finally catching up.  
  
"Do you know anything about her then?" Bakura nodded, waiting for a guard to pass by. "She is in this palace." He, quickly in the shadows, ran into the palace and around a corner, Ashi right behind him.  
  
Ashi looked to him. "What are we going for?" She whispered. Bakura grinned. "A meal with the millennium eye and scales." Ashi sighed. "But I wanted the Millennium Tauk. . ." Bakura growled lightly, slipping around another corner. "If we encounter the Priestess Isis, then you'll get the Tauk."  
  
Just as he said something, Isis came around the corner. "What do we have here? A Tomb-Robber and a Tomb-Raider. . ." Bakura turned to Isis. "Fancy a shadow game?" Isis scoffed. "Why not, you filthy Tomb-Robber." Bakura grinned. "Ashi, go." Ashi nodded and ran off to the Millennium item chamber.  
  
-+.*The Millennium Chamber*.+-  
  
Mai sat at the doors. It was so boring here. She had to sit there all night. She was about leave when a young girl with a purple cloak on ran around the corner and to the millennium item chamber. "Hey! You, girl! STOP!!" The girl skidded to a stop. She looked at Mai. "Uh. . .hi. . ." Mai glared to the girl. She looked oddly familiar. "Who are you?" The girl blinked. "Um. . .I've come from the high Priest Set. He wishes to see you." Mai laughed. "Liar. Priest Set is sleeping. You wish for the millennium items, no? You tomb-robber." Ashi growled. "I'm not a tomb-robber!! I'm a tomb-raider!!" She jumped up and slapped Mai angrily. Mai took a step back. She also growled. "Wish to be locked up, child?"  
  
Ashi was about to make another mark on Mai's cheek when she was suddenly picked up by a running Bakura. "Huh?" Bakura was grinning happily. "I've got the meal and your present, too." Ashi blinked. "Present?" Bakura turned a sharp corner and ran out of the palace doors. "I'll show you when we get home. Did you get the Eye and Scales?" Ashi shook her head. "That damn woman got in the way." Bakura only grinned. "That will be our next task then. Tomorrow will be even better than tonight. . ."  
  
-+.*.+-  
  
A/N : And that my friend is the end of chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed, and if so. . .Please Review! ^^ 


	2. Recalling a Memory

An Egyptians Mystery  
  
Disclaimer : Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I do own Ashi though.  
  
Summary : Back in Ancient Egypt, A Tomb-Robber had a daughter. He had no idea who the mother was, only that she was living in the Pharaoh's Presence. It was between Mai, Shizuka, or Isis. TRBakura/? (NOT OC) R/R  
  
PG-13  
  
Romance/Humor  
  
WARNING : THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ASHI AND DEATH  
  
-+.*Chapter 2*.+-  
  
-+.*Recalling a Memory*.+-  
  
"Well, we're home. Are you going to show me my present?" Ashi had grown impatient with her father. "Patience, Ashi. Patience." Bakura was busy fixing the jewels he had stole. He then turned around, a gold box in his hand. He handed the box to his daughter. "A box?" Bakura grinned. "Look inside." Ashi blinked before opening the box.  
  
Ashi gasped. Inside was the Millennium Tauk! She smiled and picked up the tauk, slowly putting it around and on her neck. She smiled to her father. "Thank you, father!!" She jumped up and hugged him. Bakura grinned evilly. 'Soon enough they will see the body of the priestess.'  
  
-+.*In the Pharaoh's Chamber*.+-  
  
"Mai, young priestess, did you see anyone at all last night?" Mai was bowing before Yami, reporting of her night. "No, my great Pharaoh." Yami nodded before gesturing for her to stand. "Then again, you shall watch over the-" Yami was cut off by a loud scream. "THE PRIESTESS OF THE TAUK IS DEAD!!"  
  
-+.*Later that Night*.+-  
  
"I want to get back at that woman. I promise I'll get the scales and eye tonight, Father. I won't let you down!" Bakura shook his head. "You go after the meal!" Ashi stopped. "But. . ." Bakura glared to her. "No buts." Ashi sighed sadly before continuing after her father.  
  
-+.*At the scene of the Priestess of the Tauk's Death*.+-  
  
"How did this occur?" Yami was upset that his priestess was killed. Anzu looked to him. "It looks like a Shadow Duel occurred here, great Pharaoh." Yami narrowed his eyes. "We shall give Isis a proper mummification and she shall be granted to be placed within my father's tomb." Anzu and many other handmaidens gasped. "Y-yes, Great Pharaoh."  
  
Yami walked away. 'How could someone not seen or heard by anyone come in and defeat Isis in a shadow duel. Not unless. . .' He stopped and remembered his conversation with Mai.  
  
"Mai, young priestess, did you see anyone at all last night?" Mai was bowing before Yami, reporting of her night. "No, my great Pharaoh." Yami nodded before gesturing for her to stand.  
  
'What if. . .Mai was lying to me. . .'  
  
-+.*The Kitchen*.+-  
  
Shizuka hummed happily before she noticed Ashi sneaking in. "Hey! Little girl! Where did you come from? Are you hungry?" Ashi froze. She wasn't very good at sneaking around. "Um. . ." Shizuka sighed before repeating her question. "Are you hungry?" Ashi blinked. "Yes, miss." Shizuka smiled happily. "All you had to do was say so, little child. Would you like a small or large meal?" Ashi grinned. "Large, please."  
  
-+.*The Millennium Chamber*.+-  
  
Mai glanced around. Another boring night. Deep down, though, she wanted that girl to come again. She closed her eyes, but they shot back open when she felt a sudden gust of wind flow by. "What the?" She looked around and saw a man in a red cloak run by. "Isn't that the tomb-robber the pharaoh speaks about?"  
  
-+.*Back in the kitchen*.+-  
  
"My! You have a big appetite. Who is the other half for?" Ashi burped before jumping down off the chair she was sitting in. "My father." Shizuka smiled happily to the girl. "You can come here anytime, young child. You never told me you're name." Ashi blinked at Shizuka. "Ashi." She continued packing up the remainder of the meal in her small bag. "Thank you, Miss!"  
  
-+.*Back at the Millennium Chamber*.+-  
  
Mai had fallen asleep. Bakura grinned to himself, sneaking up the chamber. 'They'll never know what hit them. . .' He was about to grab the handle when Mai half-woke up. 'Oh. . .shit. . .' Mai looked up at him. "Tomb- robber?" He was frozen. His left eyebrow began twitching. "You look oddly familiar. . .Bakura. . ." Bakura growled to himself. 'How the hell does she know my name? Am I THAT popular among the women?' Mai then closed her eyes, drifting back to sleep. 'Forget the millennium eye and scales. I'll get them tomorrow.' He slowly stepped away from the door and ran back down the hall and out of the palace. He had completely forgot about Ashi.  
  
-+.*Outside in the Desert*.+-  
  
'How does she know my name?' Bakura was too busy thinking to realize someone called him. "What a bloody great father you are! You left me in the damn palace!!" He looked up to see Ashi with a sack over her shoulder. "Oh yeah, too busy getting Millennium items to bother with your own damn daughter." He blinked. Ashi then muttered something he clearly heard. "Damn bastard."  
  
"For your information Ashi, I didn't get the Millennium Items." He began walking again, Ashi trailing behind him. "Oh, so you DIDN'T have a reason to leave me." Bakura shrugged walking in the door. Ashi also walked in. She slung the sack on the table before heading to her room. "Don't expect me to get you a nice meal again!!"  
  
-+.*The Next Day at a Pyramid Building Site*.+-  
  
Mai looked at the pyramid, slowly seeing her mother approach her. "Mother, I have to speak to you." Her mother nodded. "I saw a girl the other night. She looked familiar." Just as she said these words, her father walked up, overhearing Mai. He grabbed a piece of broken brick and hit Mai in the head. She collapsed on the spot, blood slowly rolling through her hair, staining it. Her mother then looked sympathetically to her daughter's father.  
  
"Was that necessary, Bakushu?" Bakushu nodded. "We can't let her remember that girl she had. It is all a thing of the past. . ."  
  
-+.*.+-  
  
A/N : End chapter. Just review. Don't flame me for hurting Mai *cowers behind Two-Idiots seeing how they got thousands of Flames O.o* 


	3. The Mysterious Mother to Never Know her ...

An Egyptians Mystery  
  
Disclaimer : Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I do own Ashi though.  
  
Summary : Back in Ancient Egypt, A Tomb-Robber had a daughter. He had no idea who the mother was, only that she was living in the Pharaoh's Presence. It was between Mai, Shizuka, or Isis. TRBakura/? (NOT OC) R/R  
  
PG-13  
  
Romance/Humor  
  
WARNING : This chapter contains a lot of memories.  
  
-+.* Chapter 3 *.+-  
  
-+.* The Mysterious Mother to never know her Daughter .*+-  
  
Ashi slowly walked out of her room and into the hot desert. She looked around. 'Damn hot today. . .' She then glanced over to where the new Pyramid was being built. She then saw a woman in a cloak coming towards the tomb-robber's house. 'Who the hell could she be?'  
  
The woman was wearing a purple cloak. She had her face shadowed by her cloak. She was just wondering. She then saw Ashi. 'A girl!' The woman picked up her pace, running towards the house.  
  
Bakura had then awoken and joined Ashi watching the woman near. "Who the hell is she?" Ashi glanced at her father. "That's what I want to know."  
  
The woman then finally reached them. She looked up at them, her face finally visible from the bright sun. Bakura took a step back in shock. Ashi's eyes widened. "Mai?!"  
  
-+.* Later *.+-  
  
Mai sighed sadly. Her hair still contained the large blood stain. Ashi was trying to wash it out. "My. . .my father hit me for some reason. I. . .I can't remember why. I decided to run off when I awoke. I would never believe he would hit me. . ." She was telling her story to Bakura. Of course he wasn't paying attention. He was glaring at her the whole time.  
  
Ashi then spoke up. "Did you do anything to disobey him?" Mai then thought for a moment, looking at Ashi. "I. . .I can't remember. You. . .You look familiar to me though." Ashi falsely smiled. "We've never met. ^^;;"  
  
Mai then turned to Bakura. "I'm certain I know you!!" Bakura fell off his windowsill and out the house. Ashi blinked at her father's falling and laughed when his head emerged covered in sand. "Are you ok, Bakura?"  
  
Bakura blinked. 'Ok. She got hit in the head AFTER she called you Bakura. She forgot a bit of memory, yet she still remembers my name and CLAIMS she KNOWS ME.' Bakura then climbed back through the window and sat on a chair in front of Mai. "How do you know me?"  
  
Mai thought. "I just do." Bakura then grabbed Mai's hand and pulled her outside. "Tell me how you know me!" Mai then looked inside at Ashi. "The girl. . .looks so familiar to me. . ." Bakura then turned Mai away from looking at Ashi. "We're not talking about Ashi." Mai then looked at Bakura's scar. "Tomb-robber. . .a party. . .a boy I once loved. . .that scar. . ." Bakura blinked. "What?" Mai smiled happily to herself. "I went to a party once with a boy I once loved with that scar. He was a tomb- robber." Bakura's eye widened. "You went with a tomb-robber to a party. You loved him and he had my scar?" Mai nodded. "I went to a party-" Bakura interrupted her. "I get it!!"  
  
Mai smiled. "Took you long enough ^^;;" Bakura growled. "Shut up." Mai still smiled. "You're a tomb-robber, aren't you?" Bakura looked away. "Maybe. . ." Mai jumped on his back. "You're him!!" Bakura fell over. "What?!" Bakura rolled over to see a very, almost sugar high, Mai. "You're saying I'm the tomb-robber you went to a party with and you loved him even though he had a scar?"  
  
Mai happily nodded, giving Bakura a small kiss. Bakura lightly blushed. He sat up, Mai hopping off and hugging him tightly. Bakura then pulled Mai off and stood up, Mai standing up with him.  
  
He looked down at Mai. Something about her WAS familiar. Maybe she was telling the truth. Maybe this was Ashi's mother.  
  
He leaned down to her, his eyes closing slowly. Mai leaned up to him, closing her eyes as well. Half way to each other, their lips met, lightly pressing together.  
  
Ashi then jumped outside and saw the two kissing. "Holy Shit!"  
  
Mai then pulled away from Bakura. "I had a daughter named Ashi with you. . . I just can't believe I don't remember until now. . .I'm a mother who never knew her daughter. . ."  
  
-+.*.+-  
  
A/N : That's the end of chapter 3. Now, I still have a lot to go through with this story. Just because they now know, doesn't mean everyone's going to agree. Please Review ^^ 


	4. Why You Never Love a TombRobber

An Egyptians Mystery  
  
Disclaimer : Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I do own Ashi though.  
  
Summary : Back in Ancient Egypt, A Tomb-Robber had a daughter. He had no idea who the mother was, only that she was living in the Pharaoh's Presence. It was between Mai, Shizuka, or Isis. TRBakura/? (NOT OC) R/R  
  
PG-13  
  
Romance/Humor  
  
WARNING : This chapter contains kissing and super Mai/Bakura XD  
  
-+.* Chapter 4 *.+-  
  
-+.* Why You Never Love a Tomb-Robber *.+-  
  
Mai strolled around, pondering if she should tell her mother. "My mother, Akane, will be worried if I go missing, day after day to visit Bakura." Mai then felt a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes widened. He father had heard her! She turned around, seeing the anger in her father's eye. "Father! How long have you been there?!" Panic filled Mai to the brim. "Long enough to know you remember who the father finally is. It's true then. You did love the tomb-robber. The father of that retched girl you had!!" He raised his hand to strike Mai. "For this you shall -"  
  
Mai's father then fell on the ground. Mai watched her father fall, then looked to where he was once standing. There in his places was Bakura! (A/N : That's in everyone of my stories. . .)  
  
He was grinning. He then grabbed Mai's wrist and ran off with her into the palace. Bakura then glanced at Mai. "This is why you never love a tomb- robber." Mai blinked before being pulled suddenly around a corner. She was taken by surprise as well.  
  
She was pulled around a corner too fast.  
  
2. Bakura was holding her close against himself.  
  
She felt flustered in the passion she imagined was there. "Don't get any ideas. I'm just keeping you in the shadows so we won't be seen." Mai sighed. 'So much for a passionate and romantic moment.' Almost as if Bakura read her mind, he kissed her.  
  
It was soon a thing he would later regret. A guard saw the two. "You two! Stop!" Bakura then snapped away from Mai, pulling her along again. 'Damn. . .damnit all! If I didn't show that damn emotion for her, I would never have to be doing this!'  
  
Mai then looked to Bakura. "Bakura, wait!" Bakura skid to a stop, looking angrily at the girl. "I am a priest here. I am allowed to walk freely in these walls." Bakura grinned evilly. "Not with me you aren't." Mai then glared to him. "I am a priestess, nothing but the Pharaoh can stop MEE!!"  
  
Mai was suddenly pulled back by a blonde haired peasant. "Oh let me go!!" Mai struggled to get free, but the peasant held on tightly. "Priestess Mai, I am only helping you escape." Mai then blinked. "Jou?" Mai turned her head at the blonde haired boy. "You need not to be around the tomb-robber. He will cause great trouble."  
  
Mai frowned. "Jou, he is my. . .er. . ." Bakura then coughed. Mai then decided to make up a chain of lies. "Husband. I married him a couple of days ago." Bakura nearly fell on the spot. What was she trying to do to poor tomb-robber.  
  
Jou looked at Mai with a raised eyebrow. "Husband?" Mai nodded happily and gripped tightly to Bakura's arm. "We even have a daughter, don't we sweetie?" Bakura's left eyebrow twitched, but he played along and nodded.  
  
Jou shook his head. "He's going to get killed before all this is over with. . ." Jou then took Mai by the hand and dragged her off into the shadows, Bakura slowly following.  
  
'Did I ever agree the to this? Any of it?' Bakura began his wondering. He hadn't noticed Mai sneaking into the Millennium Chamber room.  
  
"Mai! What the hell are you doing?" Mai glared at him. "I'm getting the Millennium -" Bakura didn't wait for her to answer. He dragged her out of the chamber and out of the palace and into the desert.  
  
"Bakura! Stop!" He didn't stop. He dragged her all the way to his house. "Bakura! What is the meaning of this?" Bakura looked at Mai. "They will be after you. I can't let you go back out there. You're going to have to stay here from now on."  
  
Mai sighed. 'I guess this is why you never love a tomb-robber. . .'  
  
-+.*.+-  
  
A/N : End Chapter 4. I'm trying to finish this story, so sorry If I'm ignoring Ice Cold and Revolution. Well, please Review! 


	5. GoodBye, Mai

An Egyptians Mystery  
  
Don't own YGO  
  
-+.*Chapter 5*.+-  
  
-+.*Good-bye, Mai*.+-  
  
Ashi's POV  
  
"I order that the two be killed on sight!!" Those were the commands. I didn't know then what would happen because of those words. I would of never dreamed of it.  
  
As Bakura and Mai ran through the palace to get the remaining millennium items, kill the Pharaoh, and make sure they got a meal, soldiers surrounded them.  
  
Malik slowly walked out of the group of soldiers. "You killed my sister, you bastard!!" Bakura grinned. "Yeah, well, she had it coming." Bakura then felt a dagger in his chest. "My sister was more than you'll ever be." Malik then stepped back, taking the dagger with him. "Leave him to die with his girlfriend."  
  
Malik had stabbed Bakura in the heart, no way could he live on. He turned to Mai. "Mai. . ." He took of the Millennium Ring, putting it around Mai's neck. "I want you to take care of the Ring and Ashi for me. I'm sorry I couldn't always be there for you. I would of, but I couldn't. I want you to get the millennium items and run. Run far away with Ashi. Live happily. . .Good-Bye, Mai." Then, he died.  
  
Mai closed her eyes tightly. "Bakura. . ." She then looked up angrily. "I won't let you down." She stood up, slipping her hand into one of Bakura's pockets, pulling out a dagger. "I won't fail you now. . ." She then ran up behind Malik. "Oh Malik. . ." She then wrapped her arm around his neck and cut his throat before running off to the millennium chamber.  
  
She grabbed the scale and eye before running again. This time to Set's Chamber.  
  
As soon as Set saw Mai, he lifted the rod. "Mai, what are you doing here?" Mai grinned evilly. "I've come to take what belongs to me." She then pounced at Set, stopped in her attack, went under the rod, and stabbed him in the neck. "I'm sorry, Set." She then withdrew her dagger, picking up the rod.  
  
~*~  
  
Slowly, Mai snuck into the Pharaoh's Chamber. 'I've got the rod, scales, eye, ring, ahnk, and Ashi will protect the tauk. . .All I need is the puzzle.' Mai then slunk around in the shadows behind the Pharaoh. "Say good- night, Pharaoh." She then slit his throat. She took the puzzle and ran off.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ashi, I want you to take care of these items. I want you to run, run far away. Never return. Your father is gone. They will soon be after you. Run, never return. . ."  
  
I blinked. I took the items and put them in my pockets and around my neck, then I noticed the ring. "No, Mai. You keep the Ring." I put the ring back on Mai's neck. "Never forget him, or me. . ." I then ran, leaving Mai alone.  
  
Mai smiled to herself. "It's time I go now too." She rose the dagger to her throat and ended her life.  
  
~*~ Present Day Domino City ~*~  
  
"That's how the legend goes. No one knows for sure. The only person who does is the Tomb-Robber and Apprentice Priestess." Isis looked over to Bakura. "You remember Ashi, don't you?" Bakura looked away. He never wanted to be reminded of his past, of Mai, or of Ashi. Never again. . .  
  
~*~*~  
  
The End 


End file.
